


Heart Stopper

by theamberpen



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Backstory, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theamberpen/pseuds/theamberpen
Summary: It is almost 30 years after the great rebellion of the districts. The Hunger Games pageant is starting to take on the form it will have in Katniss' day. Coriolanus Snow is not yet the president, but the young Commander of the Peacekeepers has his eye on the job and knows it is within his grasp. He also has his eye on a the latest victor: young Sage of District 12.





	Heart Stopper

Sage walked through the crowded, glistening ballroom with her hands tightly held together at her waist. She wore a stunning gown of emerald green dotted with tiny white fox bane flowers that also adorned her dark hair: yet another reminder of what she had done to nearly a dozen teenagers like herself. No one would let her forget it. Ever since her victory, white fox bane flowers and their toxic berries had become all the rage in fashion. If she did not see the plant adored on people and objects, then the memories were brought back by her new nickname: Sage the Heart Stopper.

Never would she have believed it in herself to sneak around the dense thorns and rising waters of the arena to poison each of the remaining tributes, but that was what she did to survive. Sage believed in fighting the good fight, but she was starving. She could not swim and the lake had continued to spread. She would have been forced to drown if not die from exposure or a blade.

She never had the odds of a victory. A score of six was all she was given for her meager skill with a bow and her knowledge of plants. Her size was against her too. Usually it was one of the bigger tributes who survived, but Sage was a thin 17 thanks to her hard life in District 12. Still, the tender age didn’t stop Commander Snow from lavishing her with attention. He was the popular Chief Officer of the Peacekeepers with his eye on everything. Sage did not need experience to notice a ‘hungry’ look.

The man was relatively dashing with tawny blond hair swept back over his head and meeting curvy muttonchops just beyond his cheekbones. At 29 he was the youngest commander to have risen through the peacekeeper ranks. Oddly he took a great interest in the games though he had nothing to do with them. It was him who organized this ‘Victor’ party and suggested the tour of the districts. He gained in popularity through his generous attitude, but Sage did not see it as such, not when she had to face the districts of those she had killed.

“So how are you enjoying the party?” he asked from her side as he offered his arm. Sage didn’t care how tall and handsome he was or the innocent smile he always offered her; he was just as deadly as the white fox bane. Even his straight and perfect white uniform was adorned with a small sprig of the plant. It was more extravagant than a normal peacekeeper uniform, but still ridged, pressed with gold piping, edging and ornamental ropes. The jacket hugged his shoulders perfectly along with a short fur-lined cape that draped over his shoulders in an old military pelisse fashion.

“It’s lovely,” she replied and forced a smile just as she forced herself to take his arm.

“Come, let’s meet some people, shall we?” he asked, but Sage knew she had no choice. Still she gave him a nod.

When she had asked about his intentions on being her escort, his only excuse was that he took her security personally. It made little sense when there were peacekeepers at every exit and even between the main ballroom and the upstairs rooms. There was enough security at the Presidential Palace to make her feel like she was trapped in a prison and she had no choice but to take the warden’s arm.

 

* * *

 

The party went long into the night and Sage tried to fake interest in the pitiful little squabbles and meaningless troubles of the residents of the Capitol city. She grit her teeth behind a perfect smile as some dragged on about her poisoning one tribute or another. More than a dozen bowed and told her how her nickname suited her since she was so beautiful. Sage hated all of it. She felt like a doll, dressed up and walked around like some toy to please people who didn’t have enough of their own soul to see how hers suffered.

Once she was out in the Capitol vehicle, she tried to let herself breathe, but the moment was short-lived as Commander Snow elegantly stepped in and took a seat across from her on the matching bench seat. The polished leather creaked softly under his weight as he sat with a dangerously soft smile, his pale eyes focused on hers.

“I hope you don’t mind if I join you for the ride back to your apartment. It’s only polite to see you safely to your room,” he cooed casually. Sage sat still and stiffly quiet as her mind raced to discover what little plan he had now. A fear shivered up her spine as she realized he had never allowed her to step away from him throughout the night.

“Thank you,” was all she could reply with a tiny amount of politeness adrift in the chill of what his probing stare seemed to want from her.

 

The car ride was silent, as if the small yet comfortable cabin was a vast empty warehouse and the two of them on opposite sides. Sage wished she was that far from him instead of sitting in perfect view. She wanted to shift against the uncomfortable, fluffy gown, but she would not give him the pleasure of seeing her uneasy with his presence- He liked it somehow. He liked that he made others feel ill-at-ease. It was that cold unwavering stare of his that seemed to pierce right through her and see her little secrets and hidden fears. It was as if the longer she sat with him the more he would know about her. That just from seeing how she held her hands he would be able to tell how shaken she was. She refused to meet his eyes and instead stared out the window to watch the city pass by. She hoped he would be quick to read how it meant that she would refuse his every advance. Here was another monster of the same Capitol that had made her into a murder. Now he sat looking at her as if she were his reward for all his years of service.

True to his word, when the vehicle stopped he walked her inside along with Geri, her capital escort. His goodnight to her was short and quick; a command to leave him alone with Sage. Of course the short, round and fluffy woman did as she was told with only a faint look back over her shoulder before slipping into her room.

“You do look stunning,” he drawled quietly as he attempted to step closer.

“I think I should call it a night as well,” Sage tried to back up.

“Who would have thought a scrawny, young woman from District 12 would win. An underdog if every I saw one. Normally I don’t care for them, but you… you cleaned up so well, Miss Starrkin,” his smirk suggested more than Sage cared to picture in her mind. Fear kept her in place as her mind wondered what would happen if she refused him. There was a chance he would simply overpower her; he had more than enough strength in his size and broad shoulders. But would a refusal mean something would befall her home? He had all the power to do with her as he wished. He could take what he liked.

“What do you want from me?” Sage went for the throat. She never had the opportunity in the arena, but this was a whole new game and she needed to know exactly how it worked.

The smirk turned to a lopsided grin as he clasped his hands behind his back and slowly walked around her.

“I like you Sage. What a pity, I thought, when I saw your reaping. Dark hair, beautiful green eyes, a tender little flower shuddering in the prelude to a storm,” his eyes traveled up and down her form. “Even when they had you in that laughable costume on parade, I could see the rose color of your cheeks as you stood embarrassed and overwhelmed. And yet here you are, with all the splendor of a victor. It’s a strange twist of fate,” he shook his head as his eyes closed briefly. “It’s not my place to be here, to be the one escorting you, but I can’t seem to help myself. Will you take pity on me Sage? Take pity on a monster captivated by the innocence of a rose like yourself? I could save you from being swallowed up by all these thorns,”. He waited for her reply, but Sage was still unsure and despite knowing his intentions, actually hearing them still surprised her. She was too young, too inexperienced to know what to say or how to act.

“What… would everyone else think?” it was one question that was worth asking. What would the president say? Now that she thought about it, she started to recall the looks she received at the party as she walked around on Snow’s arm. Rumors were likely already spreading, but Snow did not seem to care.

“It wouldn’t be the first time that a victor was seen in the company of a Capitol official,” he said as that dreaded smirk appeared. “I swear to you, Sage. I have no interest other than your company,” he continued as he stepped close behind her. “I have no interest in forcing anything upon you,” he said softly as he took in the scent of her perfumed hair.

Sage swallowed hard and decided to put it to the test.

“Then please, let me have a night to consider?” she asked. A long moment passed before he stepped around to stand in front of her and bowed softly, taking her hand in the same motion to bring to his lips.

“As you wish,” he said before kissing the back of her hand with soft, warm lips. “Good night, Sage,” he added before showing himself out.


End file.
